


Spread the Love

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You catch whatever Bucky had, but you don’t have anyone around to take care of you. And you refuse to tell the boys just how sick you are.





	Spread the Love

 

You should have known that you would get sick, especially after having Bucky lying all over you for almost a full twenty-four hours. You’d taken care of him, nursed him back to health, kept him company when Steve had to leave and he was going stir crazy, whining about not being able to do anything and he’d spread the love by giving you his germs. At first, you’d been confident that you weren’t going to get whatever bug had gotten Bucky, that you would somehow manage to stave it off, but then almost a week after Bucky had gotten sick, you’d woke up with a sore throat, a stuffy head, and a pounding headache.

You spent the first day in bed, alternating between freezing and sweating your ass off, along with frequent trips to the bathroom to throw up. By the time the sun went down, you were so weak you could barely move. Unfortunately, the boys were gone, for at least two days, something about alien weapon smuggling on the Canadian border, so you were forced to be alone while you were sick.

By the second day, you were miserable, cussing out Bucky for getting you sick. Your only communication with Steve and Bucky had been a couple of brief text messages and one phone call that you’d cut short, while also downplaying your illness to nothing more than a cold and ignoring their promises to be back as soon as possible. You were too tired and felt too miserable to have any kind of meaningful discussion with either of them. Plus, you were irrationally pissed off at Bucky for your illness.

You slept most of the day, buried under a pile of blankets. When you finally woke up, most of the day gone, you were weak from lack of food and water, dizzy from the stuffy head, and you smelled like you’d slept in a garbage dump. You slowly made your way to the bathroom, peeled off your sweat stained t-shirt and shorts, letting them fall to the floor, then you turned on the water, as hot as you could stand it, and stepped into the shower, leaning against the wall for support.

You weren’t quite sure what happened, one minute you were on your feet, hot water hitting your shoulders, steam rising in the shower, one hand on the tile, and the next, your world was turning upside down and you were sprawled across the bottom of the shower floor, barely conscious, blood seeping through your fingers from a bump on your head. You had no idea what was happening. 

The bathroom door flew open, hard enough to dent the wall, and loud, angry voices filled the room.

“Check over there.”

“Why the fuck is the shower on?”

“Steve! In here!”

The shower curtain was ripped from the bar, shredded to bits, and strong arms were lifting you, pulling you out of the shower stall. You heard the water being turned off while someone else - Steve, Bucky, you weren’t sure which - wrapped one of the big fluffy towels around you. Seconds later, you were lying on your bed, a super soldier on either side of you, a cold cloth pressed to the swelling knot on your forehead, concern written all over their faces.

“Hey, guys,” you mumbled.

“Jesus, Y/N, you scared the shit out of us,” Bucky sighed. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “I got really lightheaded and then I was on the floor -”

“You should be in bed resting, not trying to take a shower,” Steve scolded.

“I feel disgusting,” you argued. “I need to clean up and get some food in me.” You tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness washed over you.

Bucky eased you back on the bed and propped a pillow behind you. “You’re sick,” he growled.

You stuck your tongue out at him and pulled the blanket up over your face. “Yeah, thanks to you,” you grumbled.

Bucky rolled his eyes, took off his jacket, and tossed it on the chair by your bed. “Blame me all you want, Y/N,” he said, “but you’re sick and you need someone to take care of you. And now, you might have a concussion as well.”

“Why didn’t you tell us how bad it was?” Steve asked. “You said you had a cold. This is more than a cold.”

“You guys were on a mission,” you whispered. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

Steve stood up to his full height, his hands on his utility belt, his blue eyes flashing with something you’d never seen directed your way before - anger.

“Y/N, you’re our girlfriend, for...for, well, lack of a better word. Buck and I would do anything for you. Anything.” He pushed a hand through his hair and shook his head. “All you had to do was say the word and one or both of us would have been back here in a heartbeat. You’re so goddamn stubborn, sometimes.”

“I-I’m sorry,” you mumbled. You were starting to shiver, cold seeping into your bones. “I didn’t think -”

“Next time you will,” Steve murmured, kneeling beside the bed and taking your hand in his. 

Bucky knelt on the other side, his hand cupping your cheek. “Because now you know. Right?”

You nodded, tears springing to your eyes. You weren’t sure what you’d done to deserve Steve and Bucky, but you were glad they were yours.

“Sorry,” you repeated, shrugging your shoulders.

Steve pressed a kiss to your cheek. “It’s okay, just don’t do it again. Look, Buck’s gonna get you some soup, maybe some ginger ale, and I’m gonna help you get cleaned up. And while we’re at it, Banner’s gonna come look at this knot on your head.”

You opened your mouth, your instinct to argue with them, but Bucky pressed a finger to your lips. “Don’t even bother, Y/N,” he said. “You won’t win an argument with both of us.”

“Yes, sir,” you murmured.


End file.
